


The Soulmate Sequence

by csademlo



Category: Amar a Muerte (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Juliantina, alternative universe
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2019-11-07 11:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17959904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csademlo/pseuds/csademlo
Summary: Valentina está a punto de casarse con su novio de toda la vida Lucho, pero antes quiere estar completamente segura de que está tomando la decisión correcta, por lo que decide utilizar el aparato de 'Soulmater" para que le diga si Lucho es su alma gemela. La sorpresa llegará cuando en el aparato aparezca el nombre de otra persona: Juliana Valdés.





	1. The Soulmater

**Author's Note:**

> La idea del fic es un poco el capítulo ese de Black Mirror de'Hang the DJ' pero dándole una vuelta de tuerca. 
> 
> En cuanto al lenguaje, intenté escribirla con jerga mexicana pero desistí porque se me da fatal, así que lo he dejado así que es lo más español neutro que voy a llegar en la vida.

"¿Cómo que quieres que te compre el  _Soulmater_? pero ¿sabes lo que cuesta el dichoso aparatito?"

 _Sí, lo sabía, claro que lo sabía._  Pero no le importaba, necesitaba estar completamente segura de su decisión de casarse con Lucho. 

"Puedes tomar el dinero de mi parte de la herencia. Guille, por favor, nunca te he pedido nada". Se acercó a su hermano y le agarró las manos para que le mirara a los ojos. "Necesito saber."

"Si de verdad necesitas saber, eso significa que Lucho no es tu alma gemela. Si lo fuera, no te importaría tanto."

"No sé, es solo que..." Negó con la cabeza frustrada sin saber cómo explicarle lo que sentía. 

"¿Por qué no vas a comprarlo tú? Ya eres mayorcita para hacer lo que quieras, no tienes que involucrarme en esto". Se separó de ella y se levantó dispuesto a irse.

" No quiero que se entere Lucho. Guille, por favor, haz esto por mí, prometo no pedirte nunca nada más".

Puso su mejor cara de buena y fue ahí cuando vio cómo su hermano cedía, porque por mucho que siempre se hiciera de rogar, al final siempre acababa ayudando a Valentina.

"Está bien, pero esta es la última locura que hago por ti". Ambos sabían que eso era mentira, pero Valentina se abalanzó sobre él abrazándolo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. "Me pasaré al salir del trabajo y esta noche te lo traeré."

"Gracias, gracias, te quiero tanto, eres el mejor hermano del mundo."

Una vez que se hubo ido su hermano a Valentina le entraron los nervios. 

_¿Y si Lucho no era su alma gemela?_

_¿Y si era alguien que ya estaba casado con otra persona?_

_¿Y si estaba soltero? ¿Qué haría entonces? ¿Se presentaría como su alma gemela y serían felices para siempre?_

Respiró hondo intentando calmarse, eran demasiadas preguntas sin respuesta, decidió mirar por Internet experiencias que habían tenido otras personas con Soulmater, quizás eso le ayudaría a saber qué hacer en las distintas situaciones. 

Según los científicos que lo inventaron se trataba de un algoritmo informático que acertaba en el 100% de los casos. El aparato que comprabas era bastante sencillo, se trataba de una pantalla donde escribías tu nombre y tu fecha de nacimiento y en unos segundos recibías el nombre de tu alma gemela y su fecha de nacimiento.  

Había pocas personas que lo habían probado, pues costaba alrededor de 100.000 dólares y no todos podían permitírselo. Pero los que lo habían hecho contaban que en cuanto conocieron a su alma gemela supieron que el dispositivo no se había equivocado. 

Todas las reviews que encontró habían tenido final feliz salvo una que decía que tuvo la mala suerte de que su alma gemela había muerto antes de conocerla. 

Le recorrió un escalofrío por la espalda y deseó no haber leído nada. Ahora solo tenía más dudas sobre su decisión. 

Justo en ese momento recibió un mensaje de Lucho.

_'¿Dónde estás? Llevamos media hora esperándote!!'_

_Ups_ , se le había olvidado que había quedado con su novio y su futura suegra para determinar la fecha de la boda.

_'Tuve que hacer algo importante en casa, llego en 10 minutos'_

No tenía muchas ganas de ir, pero sería una buena forma de quitarse de la cabeza el asunto de Soulmater hasta que se encontrara con Guille esa noche.

Cuando llegó a la cafetería donde había quedado con su novio, se dio cuenta de que solo estaba el esperándola. 

"Hey ¿dónde está tu madre?". Le dio un beso en la mejilla a modo de saludo. 

"¡Pues se fue hace rato! Mi mamá es una persona muy importante como para que le estés haciendo perder su tiempo, ¿cómo crees?".

"Bueno podemos acordar la fecha de la boda nosotros solos." Se sentó e hizo un gesto al mesero para que le trajera lo mismo que estaba bebiendo Lucho.

"Ya la decidimos". 

"¿Cómo?" 

"Lo que oyes, mi mamá y yo decidimos que la fecha será el 25 de Junio". 

"¡Pero eso es en menos de un mes!". _Era demasiado pronto_. "No nos va a dar tiempo a prepararlo todo".

"Por favor, Valentina, lo único que necesitamos es estar presentes el día de la boda, el resto déjaselo a mis papás". 

Apretó los puños con fuerza intentando no perder los nervios con su novio.

"Es mi boda, yo quiero ser la que decida cómo va a ser".

"Bueno no te enfades, le diré a mi mamá que te involucre en todo lo que pueda. Te dejaré elegir el lugar, el cátering, todo lo que quieras, mi amor. Pero la boda será el 25 de Junio, no hay más que hablar".

En ese momento no le hizo falta tener un Soulmater para saber que Lucho definitivamente no era su alma gemela. Llevaba tanto tiempo con él que se había acostumbrado a dejarse llevar y a aceptar todo lo que viniera con buena cara y sin rechistar. Pero cuando su papá falleció unos meses atrás, le hizo replantearse la vida que tenía y si la estaba desperdiciando. Lo que le llevó directa a la idea de comprar el aparato de Soulmater. Y ahora sabía que había tomado la decisión correcta.

Pasó la tarde con Lucho sin prestarle demasiada atención y llevándole la razón en todo para que la dejara en paz. Cuando la llevó a casa se dio cuenta de que el auto de Guille estaba en la puerta, se despidió de su novio prometiéndole que le llamaría al día siguiente y se fue casi corriendo al encuentro de su hermano. 

"¿Lo tienes?"

"Si, si, tranquila." Le enseñó la bolsa que tenía entre las manos. "Vamos a tu habitación para que Silvina no moleste."

En la habitación, Guille abrió la bolsa y le dio el paquete plateado que había en ella. Lo abrió con cuidado y sacó el aparato de Soulmater, era más pequeño de lo que pensaba, le cabía en la palma de la mano. Tenía un botón en el centro para encenderlo pero dudó antes de presionarlo.

"¿Qué pasa, Val? ¿Quieres que te deje sola?"

"No, no, no es eso. Es que...tengo miedo". Miró a los ojos a su hermano y vio la comprensión en ellos. 

"Salga lo que salga va a estar bien. Además, todavía puedes echarte para atrás, el de la tienda me dijo que se puede devolver siempre y cuando no haya sido utilizado". 

Valentina se lo pensó un segundo, pero al recordar la tarde que había pasado con Lucho todas las dudas volaron de su mente.

"No, vamos allá". Inspiró hondo y apretó el botón.

El dispositivo le dio la bienvenida y le pidió que escribiera su nombre. Estaba tan nerviosa que no lograba a pulsar bien las teclas de la pantalla. Guille le pasó un brazo por sus hombros apoyándola.

"Despacito, hermanita. No hay prisa".

Al fin logró poner su nombre completo y tras esto escribió su fecha de nacimiento. En la pantalla ahora solo aparecía un botón: ' _Pulsa aquí para encontrar a tu soulmate._ '

Y eso hizo.

La pantalla se difuminó y al cabo de unos segundos apareció un nombre y una fecha:

 

_Juliana Valdés - 24/11/1997_

 

"¿Juliana? ¿Mi alma gemela es una chica?"


	2. Juliana

"¿Juliana? ¿Mi alma gemela es una chica?" 

Miró a su hermano que parecía igual de sorprendido que ella.

"Esto tiene que ser un error, no puede ser." Dejó el aparato en la cama y se puso a dar vueltas por la habitación intentando encontrar una explicación lógica. "Seguro que nos dieron un Soulmater roto."

"Aquí dice que no hay posibilidad de error." Guille le enseñó el librito que acompañaba al dispositivo. Valentina se acercó para leerlo.

_El Soulmater tiene un acierto del 100%, no hay posibilidad de error. Si aún así tiene alguna reclamación, puede hacerla al siguiente número..._

Valentina sacó rápidamente su celular y marcó el número que aparecía.

_'"Departamento de reclamaciones de Soulmater, ¿qué desea?"_

"Hola, sí, esto, acabo de utilizar el Soulmater y me ha dado un resultado que estoy segura de que es una equivocación."

" _¿A qué se refiere?_ "

"A ver, yo puse mi nombre y mi nacimiento y todo bien, pero el resultado que obtuve fue...umm...una chica. — Se frotó la frente con la mano que no sostenía el teléfono." 

" _No entiendo dónde está el error._ "

"El error está en que a mí no me gustan las chicas, no soy gay. Mi alma gemela no puede ser una chica."

_"Ah, ya veo. Bueno, solo puedo decirle que el Soulmater no se equivoca nunca y si le ha salido esa persona es porque realmente es su alma gemela."_

"Pero..."

_"El Soulmater tiene un año de garantía para que compruebe por usted misma que esa persona es su alma gemela. Le invito a que pruebe a conocerla y si finalmente decide que no siente nada, le devolveremos su dinero inmediatamente."_

"¿Y entonces?" Le preguntó Guille en cuanto finalizó la llamada.

"Tengo que encontrar a Juliana Valdés." Se dejó caer en la cama y se tumbó. "Aunque no tengo ni idea de cómo voy a hacerlo."

"Eso déjamelo a mí." 

_________________________________________________

A la mañana siguiente tenía cita con Teresa, la madre de Lucho, y con la planificadora de bodas que habían contratado para ahorrarse trabajo. Pero Valentina solo estaba pendiente de su teléfono a la espera de noticias de Guille, éste le había dicho que daría el nombre de Juliana a los investigadores que tenía el periódico para que la encontraran. En esos momentos se alegró de que su familia manejara uno de los medios de comunicación más importantes del país. 

"Valentina, cariño, ¿nos estás escuchando?" Le preguntó Teresa con cara de disgusto.

"Lo siento, se me fue la mente un segundo." 

"Mariana estaba nombrando lugares donde os podéis casar y los hemos reducido a estos dos, este es un hotel en Acapulco, precioso con vistas espectaculares y este otro es en Cancún, mira qué playa tan bonita." Le pasó unas fotos de los sitios que miró sin mucho interés. Ella siempre había querido casarse en el mismo lugar en el que lo hicieron sus padres.

"Yo había pensado en el Ex Convento de San Hipólito, aquí en Ciudad de México, es donde..."

"No, no, no, ¿cómo vas a casarte aquí? La boda tiene que celebrarse en un lugar paradisíaco, que se note que no hemos reparado en gastos. Tú déjanoslo a nosotras que sabemos más del tema." Señaló a Mariana que la miraba comprensiva como si esta no fuera la primera vez que ve algo así en su trabajo. "¿Por qué no vas a ponerte una copita de mezcal, mientras nosotras planeamos todo?"

Valentina no tenía ganas de discutir, así que le hizo caso y se fue hacia la cocina donde estaba Chivis preparando la comida. 

"¿Ya terminaste, mi niña?"

"Al parecer aunque sea mi boda no tengo ningún poder de decisión sobre nada."

"Ay  _mija_ , ven aquí." La abrazó con cariño. "Lo importante no es la boda, si no lo que viene después. Pronto tendrás hijos y verás que no hay nada en el mundo que pueda hacerte más feliz."

_¿Hijos? ¿Qué?_

Chivis debió de ver la cara de pánico que puso porque se echó a reír. 

"Confía en mí, todo va a estar bien."

Valentina asintió, intentando creer con todas su fuerzas en las palabras que le había dicho Silvina, pero en el fondo sabía que no iba a ser así. 

En ese instante notó una vibración en su bolsillo, Guille le estaba llamando.

"¿La encontraste?" Salió de la cocina despidiéndose de Silvina con la mano. 

" _Tengo información de dónde está ahora mismo, paso a buscarte._ "

"Pero ¿vamos a ir ahora a conocerla?"

" _¿Tienes algo mejor que hacer?_ "

Recordó cómo Teresa había prescindido de ella hacía solo un momento.

"No, te espero en la puerta."

Su hermano no tardó en llegar y en cuanto se subió al coche le puso al día.

"Ahí tienes el carpeta con toda la información." Señaló la guantera del coche y Valentina se apresuró a abrirla, estaba muy nerviosa. "Al parecer  _tu_  Juliana tiene dos trabajos, por la mañana ayuda en un comedor comunitario y por las tardes trabaja en una cafetería." 

"No es  _mi_  Juliana." 

"Todavía. En cuanto veas su foto, seguro que cambias de opinión. Es guapa." 

"¿Qué? ¿Hay foto?"

"Mira en la última página."

Removió todas las hojas hasta que llegó a la última página. 

_Oh._

Su hermano tenía razón. Era guapa. Muy guapa. 

"Si al final no te sale, ¿me dejas que le entre yo?" Valentina le dio un puñetazo en el hombro a modo de respuesta. "Vale, vale, era broma, toda para ti, hermanita."

"¿Qué le voy a decir?" Se hizo más la pregunta a sí misma que a Guille, pero fue éste el que le contestó.

"Tengo un plan."

"¿Ah si?" Sonrió de medio lado girándose para centrar toda su atención en su hermano.

"El comedor comunitario donde trabaja necesita a gente que vaya a ayudar. Pues ahí entras tú, una vez hecho eso podrás hacerte amiga suya y comprobar si te pasa algo con ella."

"¿Y no le digo nada del Soulmater?"

"Eso ya es tu decisión, pero si ya sabes que no te gustan las chicas ¿por qué vas a complicarlo diciéndole nada? Tu solo tienes que ir allí y corroborar que el aparato se equivoca."

Guille tenía razón, no podía decirle de sopetón que su nombre le había salido en Soulmater, seguramente pensaría que estaba loca o peor, podría crearse falsas esperanzas y pensar algo que no era. 

"Ya hemos llegado, es aquel edificio de allí."

"Espera, ¿no me acompañas?" Le preguntó cuando vio que no hacía ademán de bajar del coche.

"Yo ya he hecho suficiente, esto tienes que hacerlo tu sola." Le agarró la mano para darle ánimo. "No te preocupes Val,  _you got this_."

"Gracias por ayudarme con esto, no habría llegado hasta aquí sin ti."

"Para eso estamos los hermanos." 

Le dio un beso en la mejilla a modo de despedida y salió del coche dispuesta a enfrentarse a aquello.

_¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar? A lo mejor sales con una amiga nueva después de esto._

Cruzó la calle y llegó hasta el comedor comunitario, el cual tenía ya una cola de gente considerable. Se acercó hasta el chico que estaba en la puerta apuntando los nombres de las personas que iban pasando.

"Hola, me dijeron que necesitabais ayuda y he venido a ofrecerme." 

El chico la miró de arriba a abajo y sonrió.

"Siempre necesitamos ayuda, no hay mucha gente que quiera trabajar gratis. Ven, pasa por aquí y pregunta por Milagros, es la encargada de este centro, ella te dirá qué hacer. Y bienvenida, yo soy Sergio." Le ofreció la mano y ella se la estrechó.

"Valentina, encantada." Sergió le abrió paso para que pasara y ella se lo agradeció con una sonrisa.

En cuanto entró no pudo evitar mirar hacia todos los lados buscando a Juliana, debía de estar por allí según el informe que le había dado Guille. 

"Hola, ¿Vas a comer sola?" Le preguntó una mujer menuda que acababa de aparecer a su lado.

"No, he venido para ayudar, me dijeron que preguntara por Milagros."

"Yo soy Milagros, qué bueno escuchar que vienes a ayudar, hoy estamos faltos de personal. Ven por aquí, te daré un mandil para que no te manches. ¿Cómo te llamas?"

"Valentina."

"Pues me suena mucho tu cara, ¿nos hemos visto antes?" Se quedó observándola como si fuera un puzzle sin resolver.

"No, no, es la primera vez que vengo por aquí."

"Bueno da igual. Te explico un poco cómo va esto." Le pasó un mandil para que se lo pusiera. "Es fácil, ¿ves toda esa pila de platos sucios de ahí?" Valentina asintió y se temió lo peor. "Tienes que coger esta manguera y pasarlos por agua hasta que no quede ningún resto, después los metes en estos lavavajillas de aquí hasta llenarlos, una vez hecho metes la pastillita esta y pulsas este botón, ¿lo tienes?"

"Si..si...creo que si."

"Normalmente las chicas como tú, tan...ummm...finas, las ponemos a servir comida, pero como ya te dije hoy nos faltaron varias personas y no hay nadie que haga este trabajo."

"No pasa nada, lo haré." 

Valentina no era de las que se echaba para atrás. No señor. Si había llegado hasta ahí, seguiría hasta el final. 

Al cabo de unas horas, Valentina estaba pensando en rendirse e irse a su casa. Los platos sucios no dejaban de llegar y estaba empezando a estresarse, a ese paso se tiraría allí todo el día. Justo cuando estaba a punto de colgar el mandil apareció alguien a su lado y se puso a ayudarla.

"Gracias..." Fue entonces cuando se percató de quién era. 

_Era ella._

"No es nada, no me puedo creer que siendo tu primer día, Milagros te haya puesto al cargo de esto." La velocidad con la que limpiaba los platos Juliana era increíble, era como si fuese a cámara rápida. "Te pasas demasiado tiempo echando agua, no hace falta abrillantar, con quitar los restos sobra." Le explicó mientras lo hacía.

Durante la siguiente hora, ambas trabajaron codo con codo en silencio y terminaron todo antes de lo que Valentina se hubiera imaginado. 

"Y este es el último." Cerró el lavavajillas y pulsó el botón. "Ay perdona, antes no me presenté. Soy Juliana." 

"Valentina." 

Se quitó los guantes y sintió un pequeño escalofrío cuando se estrecharon las manos. Se quedaron mirando durante unos segundos, Juliana movió la cabeza a un lado como preguntándose qué era lo que estaba pasando allí. 

"¿Llevas mucho tiempo trabajando aquí?" Le preguntó lo primero que le vino a la mente.

"Desde hace un año o por ahí. Yo antes era de las que venían a comer aquí."

_Oh._

"¿Lo...siento?" _Dios, pero ¿qué dices, Valentina? Va a pensar que eres idiota._

"No lo sientas." Le dijo sonriendo. Definitivamente la foto que le había enseñado Guille no le hacía justicia.  _Wow_  ."Mi mamá y yo encontramos trabajo y logramos salir adelante, por lo que ahora intento ayudar como lo hicieron conmigo en su día." _  
_

Se sentía terriblemente mal, Valentina nunca había tenido que trabajar para ganarse la vida, siempre había tenido todo lo que quisiera con solo decirlo. Y aunque se consideraba una persona generosa, la verdad es que nunca había hecho nada por ayudar a gente que no tenía sus mismos privilegios.

No tuvo tiempo de decir nada más puesto que Milagros apareció por la puerta y las interrumpió.

"Niñas ¿ya acabaron? Por aquí ya limpiamos todo, cuando quieran pueden irse." Iba a girarse pero volvió sobre sus pasos."Y tú, Valentina, estás invitada a volver cuando quieras por el centro." 

 _Ni loca._  Fue el primer pensamiento que le vino a la mente. Y Juliana debió leerle la cara porque se echó a reír.

"El friega platos normalmente es Panchito, pero hoy tuviste la mala suerte de que no pudo venir. Seguro que para la próxima te toca algo mejor. Si piensas volver, claro..."

Valentina no lo admitiría jamás en voz alta, pero había algo en aquellos ojos color avellana que la miraban suplicante que hicieron imposible que pudiera negarse.

"Sí, aquí estaré mañana."

La sonrisa que le regaló Juliana fue toda la respuesta que necesitó para saber que había tomado la decisión correcta.

_Espera, ¿qué?_

Milagros le explicó la hora a la que debía ir al día siguiente y la invitó a comer con el resto del equipo, pero Valentina se excusó diciendo que tenía cosas que hacer. Necesitaba salir de allí.

Salió del edificio y tomó una bocanada de aire, intentando aclarar sus ideas. 

No, todavía no sabía si Juliana era su alma gemela. Pero había algo magnético en aquella chica. Algo que no podía explicar. Y quizás solo fueran sus ansias de tener una nueva amistad que no tuviera nada que ver con su vida o quizás fuera el propio aparato de Soulmater metiéndole ideas locas en su cabeza, pero tenía que averiguar con seguridad qué era lo que sentía y para eso tenía que pasar más tiempo con Juliana.

 


	3. Valentina

"100 pesos a que no se presenta." Le dijo Sergio sobresaltándola. Se había quedado embobada mirando la puerta del centro comunitario.

"A lo mejor ha tenido algo mejor que hacer."

"¿Esa niña rica? Estoy seguro de que ayer vino para limpiarse la conciencia y una vez hecho eso, no volverá por aquí."

"Aunque eso fuera así, está en todo su derecho de hacer lo que quiera." Juliana no sabía por qué sentía la extraña necesidad de defender a Valentina. Ni siquiera la conocía tan bien.

Recordó cómo el día anterior tras terminar con su turno se dirigió a la cocina y la vio en la parte de atrás limpiando los platos. Se notaba desde lejos que le venía grande el trabajo y que estaba hasta arriba, aún así formaba una estampa de lo más adorable con esa cara entre concentración y frustración que ponía cada vez que pasaba por agua los platos. Un impulso hizo que Juliana fuese a ayudarla, pese a que tenía el tiempo justo para comer e ir a su siguiente empleo. Pero nada de eso le importó en cuanto sus ojos se encontraron, de cerca Valentina era una preciosidad, hizo caso omiso de la velocidad a la que se puso su corazón y la ayudó a terminar el trabajo.

"Me debes 100 pesos." Le dijo a Sergio en cuanto vio entrar a Valentina por la puerta.

Ese día Valentina estaba todavía más guapa que el día anterior, parecía recién salida de un desfile de Victoria Secret. Tenía esa confianza al andar que hace que todo el mundo se voltease para verla. Estaba claro que no pegaba nada con el resto de la gente que estaba allí, pero Juliana no la iba a juzgar por eso, si alguien quería ayudar era más que bienvenido.

"Hey, viniste." La saludó cuando se acercó hasta ella.

"Estuve a punto de no hacerlo..."

"Tranquila, vino Panchito así que no te toca limpiar platos." Le guiñó un ojo e intentó no reírse cuando Valentina se sonrojó.

_Es tan adorable._

"Hoy estarás conmigo sirviendo la comida, ven, te explicaré cómo preparamos todo y cómo se sirven las porciones. Es muy fácil."

Entre las explicaciones y el posterior trabajo, la mañana se le pasó volando, resulta que una vez que Valentina toma confianza le encanta bromear, por lo que estuvieron la totalidad del tiempo riendo entre que repartían platos y bebidas. No sabía muy bien por qué pero sentía una extraña conexión con aquella chica, parecía como si se conocieran desde siempre.

Juliana siempre había sido una persona muy reservada y que tardaba una eternidad en conseguir abrirse a la gente, pero Valentina había conseguido en un día lo que nadie más había hecho.

Tanto era así que pese a que había quedado con su madre, decidió cancelarlo para quedarse a comer con Valentina y el resto del equipo en el centro.

El tiempo se les hizo tan corto que Valentina se empeñó en acompañarla a la cafetería donde trabajaba antes de que comenzara su turno.

"Oye, Sergio y tu ¿sois...novios?"

"¿Qué?" Casi se echa a reír solo de imaginarse siendo novia de Sergio. "No, no, para nada. Aunque no es por falta de ganas de él, pero sinceramente no es mi tipo."

"Es que los vi con tanta confianza antes que pensé..."

"Si vamos a ser amigas, tengo que confesarte algo." Vio como Valentina se incorporaba prestándole toda su atención. "A mí me gustan las mujeres."

"Oh"

"Si tienes algún problema con eso..."

"¡No! ¡Para nada! Es solo que me sorprendió, nada más, pero no tengo ningún problema. Ninguno. En absoluto."

Buscó en sus ojos y solo encontró verdad, Juliana suspiró aliviada, había perdido tantas amistades por culpa de la homofobia que ya se temía lo peor de todo el mundo.

"Oook, me alegro. Tengo que empezar ya mi turno, pero puedo traerte un café si quieres. Invita la casa."

"No, tengo que irme ya, pero gracias." Se levantó y la abrazó a modo de despedida. "Y gracias por confiar en mí."

"Si, si, por supuesto." Estando tan cerca que era imposible para Juliana no sentir el aroma que desprendía Valentina. "¿Nos vemos mañana?"

"Si, hasta mañana."

Se quedó mirando cómo se iba hasta que la figura de Valentina se perdió de vista.

_Ay Juliana, ni se te ocurra pensar en eso._

El resto de la semana no ayudó para nada al crush que empezaba a sentir Juliana por Valentina, todo lo contrario, se incrementó. Habían adaptado la rutina de quedarse a comer todos los días en el centro y posteriormente terminar tomando un café antes de que Juliana tuviera que trabajar. Conforme más conocía a su amiga, más le gustaba lo que veía pues eran pequeños detalles como cuando Valentina ayudaba a los más mayores a cortar un trozo de carne que se les resistía o cuando le sostuvo el bebé a una madre para que pudiera comer sin tener que preocuparse, eran esas cosas las que hacían que sintiera cosas que no debería sentir por su amiga.

Lo cierto es que todo el mundo que iba al centro esperaba que la chica rubia de ojos claros y gesto dulce les sirviera la comida, era como si solo con una sola sonrisa suya consiguiera alegrar el día a las personas.

Y tal vez fuera así.

Pero pese a que cada vez tenían más confianza entre ellas, Valentina nunca hablaba mucho sobre su vida y Juliana tampoco mencionaba nada porque estaba segura de que con el tiempo se acabaría abriendo con ella.

Lo que no esperó fue que fuera Milagros quien le contara algo sobre la vida de Valentina.

"¡Sabía que me sonaba su cara de algo! ¡Mira!" Le enseñó una de esas revistas del corazón que solo Milagros seguía al día. " _'Valentina Carvajal, heredera del Grupo Carvajal, anuncia su boda para el 25 de Junio_ '" Le leyó en voz alta y Juliana casi le arranca la revista de las manos para leerlo por ella misma.

No podía creerlo. Pero allí estaba, sonriente con un chico moreno a su lado enseñando su anillo de bodas.

Justo en ese momento apareció Valentina por la puerta, radiante como siempre, y dirigiéndose directamente hacia ella.

"Hola Juls, dime que hoy también vino Panchito, por favor." Era una broma recurrente que tenían todas las mañanas, pero esta vez Juliana no le contestó. Todavía seguía en shock tras leer el reportaje.

"Ay Valentina ¿por qué no dijiste que eras la 'Valentina Carvajal'? No te hubiera puesto a limpiar platos ¿cómo crees?" Le dijo Milagros tomando la revista de manos de Juliana.

"¿Qué?" La mirada de Valentina pasaba de Milagros a Juliana intentando que alguien le diera una explicación.

"¡Y aún encima te vas a casar y no dijiste nada!"

"Milagros, ya para, deja a Valentina en paz. Ella no tiene por qué contarte nada ¿si?"

"Vale, vale, pero ¿puedes firmarme la revista? Es que nunca había conocido a alguien famoso."

"Cla...claro."

En cuanto se la firmó, Milagros se fue casi corriendo hasta la cocina a contarle a Panchito el chisme. Valentina se sentó al lado de Juliana y se quedaron durante unos segundos en silencio.

"Iba a contártelo."

"Está bien, Val. No me debes explicaciones." No podía mirarla a los ojos, no quería que viera la decepción que sentía en ese momento.

_¿Por qué siempre te van a gustar las chicas que son inaccesibles?_

"Es solo que el tema de mi boda ha ido tan rápido que ni yo misma me he hecho a la idea."

Había algo en su voz que no encajaba.

"Pero ¿quieres casarte no?"

"Sí. No. No lo sé." Esta vez sí, Juliana se volteó para mirarla y pudo leer en sus ojos la duda, el miedo y algo más.

Algo que hizo que su corazón se acelerara.

"Val..."

"Niñas apúrense, que ya hay gente en la cola." Les gritó Milagros sacándolas a ambas de esa especie de burbuja que se había creado.


	4. La decisión

Valentina intentó durante toda la mañana hablar con Juliana, pero siempre había algo o alguien que les impedía quedarse a solas. Pensó erróneamente que podrían hablar durante la comida al acabar el trabajo en el centro, pero todos los planes se anularon cuando recibió una llamada urgente de su hermana Eva que le decía que tenía que verla inmediatamente. Por lo que se despidió de todos hasta el lunes (pues los fines de semana contaban con tantos voluntarios que no era necesaria su presencia) y quedó con Juliana en verse al día siguiente para hablar.

Su hermana la esperaba en uno de los restaurantes más caros de la ciudad, Valentina se dio cuenta en ese momento de la diferencia entre el centro comunitario del que ella venía, tan lleno de vida y felicidad pese a la situación de las personas que comían allí, y el restaurante al que acababa de entrar con un ambiente frío y con personas que anteponían el dinero a todo lo demás.

"¡Al fin!" Ese fue todo el saludo que recibió de Eva. Valentina le puso más entusiasmo y la besó en la mejilla.

"Hola Eva, ¿qué tal tu vida?" Le preguntó sabiendo que su hermana odiaba las conversaciones banales.

"Valentina, tenemos que hablar de tu boda." Y ahí estaba, directa al grano. Como siempre.

"¿Qué pasa con mi boda?"

"Lucho me ha llamado esta mañana para contarme que ya has cancelado dos reuniones con su madre para mirar el vestido y que llevas desde que anunció la fecha de la boda de lo más distante y rara. ¿Qué está pasando, Val?"

Podría mentirle y decirle que no pasaba nada. Pero estaba harta de fingir y además estaba más confundida que nunca. 

"No sé si estoy preparada para casarme." Eva la miró como si supiera que esa iba a ser su respuesta.

"Ahora no puedes dudar, está claro que esos son los nervios previos a la boda y..."

"No son nervios, Eva. No amo a Lucho, esa es la realidad. " Y ahí estaba, al fin lo había dicho en voz alta. Se sentía bien, como si se hubiera quitado un peso de encima. Como si con decirlo lo solucionara todo. 

_ No fue así. _

"Da igual lo que sientas. Tienes que casarte con él."

"¿Qué? No pienso casarme porque tu lo digas." Eva no tenía ningún derecho a decidir sobre su vida.

"Mira Vale, hay algo que no te he contado y que es muy importante. Por eso te cité."

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Cuando murió papá las acciones del Grupo Carvajal cayeron hasta tal punto que casi no salimos de esta, fue solo con la ayuda de la familia de Lucho, los Fernández, y su apoyo público que conseguimos que las acciones reflotaran. Ahora mismo estamos en una tendencia alcista gracias a ellos y gracias a vuestra boda que uniría a dos de las familias más poderosas de México. Si cancelas la boda, la empresa de papá se irá a la bancarrota, nosotros nos iremos a la bancarrota ¿lo entiendes?"

"¿Qué pasa con nuestra herencia? Tenemos de sobra para..."

"Nuestra herencia pasa por el Grupo Carvajal, no tenemos nada sin eso. Y no seremos solo nosotras quienes vayamos a la quiebra, tienes que pensar en los miles de empleados que tenemos a nuestro cargo." 

Miles de emociones pasaron por su mente en ese momento, pero una predominó: impotencia. Valentina no era tonta, sabía perfectamente lo que tenía que hacer. No podía dejar que todo lo que había construido su papá se fuera al traste por su egoísmo. 

"Me casaré con Lucho." Dijo casi en un susurro.

"Bien, eso es lo que quería oír. Tendrás que empezar a involucrarte más con tu futura familia, tienes que mantenerles contentos, ¿me oyes?"

Valentina asintió, aunque hacía rato que había dejado de escuchar. En ese momento solo veía su futuro pasar por delante de ella. Hizo un gesto con la mano al camarero y le pidió una copa de whisky doble. Su hermana enarcó una ceja ante su pedido pero no dijo nada.

_ Bien _ . Porque si iba a tener que pasar por esto, iba a necesitar todo el alcohol del mundo. 

* * *

 

A la mañana siguiente se despertó con resaca, Chivis le trajo un vaso de agua y le dijo que su hermano Guille estaba abajo esperándola para desayunar como todos los sábados por la mañana. 

"Vaya cara traes, hermanita ¿Saliste de fiesta ayer?" 

"Una fiesta conmigo misma. Necesitaba desestresarme. " Esa fue toda la explicación que le dio y su hermano la tomó por buena.

"Venga, cuéntame, ¿qué tal con Julieta?"

"Juliana."

" Eso, Juliana, ¿y bien? ¿es tu alma gemela o qué?"

Valentina suspiró. 

" No lo sé." Esa era la verdad.

" Pero, ¿sientes algo por ella?"

"No sé lo que siento, es solo..." Se quedó pensando cómo explicarlo. "No puedo dejar de pensar en ella y cuando estoy con ella solo estoy pensando en encontrar excusas para seguir a su lado un ratito más. No había sentido algo así antes."

Guille sonrió como si la comprendiera.

"Eso es amor, Vale."

"¿Tu crees? ¿Y si solo es amistad? Nunca he tenido una amiga como ella y quizás estoy confundiendo sentimientos. No sé, Guille, es todo tan confuso." Apoyó la cabeza entre sus manos derrotada. 

"Dime una cosa, ¿alguna vez sentiste todo eso con Lucho?"

"No, para nada, pero con Lucho es diferente."

"¿Cómo es diferente?"

"Sé que no le amo." 

"Entonces, ¿vas a cancelar la boda?"

"No, no. " Negó con la cabeza.

"No entiendo." Le dijo confundido.

Valentina no podía contarle la verdad, intuía que su hermano le diría que siguiera a su corazón y que no hiciera caso de Eva.

"Es lo mejor, Guille."

"Pero.."

"Y es mi decisión, por favor respétala."

Guille se quedó mirándola como queriendo decir algo más, pero finalmente se quedó callado y asintió con la cabeza. 

Tras el desayuno con su hermano, Valentina fue a ducharse rápidamente pues había quedado con Juliana en el parque. El día anterior había decidido que pese a que seguiría con la boda adelante, no dejaría de ver a Juliana, no iba a perder lo único que le hacía feliz en aquel momento. Prefería tenerla como amiga a no tenerla como nada. 

Cuando la vio sentada en un banco esperándola, leyendo la pantalla de su móvil, su corazón dio un vuelco como siempre que hacía cada vez que la veía, supo que había tomado la decisión correcta.

En cuanto Juliana la divisó a lo lejos, fue hacia ella para darle un abrazo. Al cual Valentina correspondió con la misma energía. Sintió como si las nubes que se habían instalado en su cabeza se disiparan con la mera presencia de su amiga.

"Venga, te invito a un café." Le dijo Juliana dándole la mano y sintió como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo. 

Se sentaron en una cafetería cercana al parque y se pusieron a hablar de cosas relacionadas con el centro comunitario, parecía como si ninguna quisiera hablar del  _'elephant in the room'_ que era el tema de la boda. Pero llegó un momento en el que se quedaron en silencio y Valentina miró a Juliana y supo que tenía que darle una explicación.

" Iba a contarte lo de la boda, pero no encontraba el momento idóneo. Además se sentía bien hablar de otra cosa que no fuera eso. En mi casa están todo el día que si el vestido, que si el catering, que si los invitados,...Estaba realmente cansada."

"De verdad que no hace falta que me lo expliques, Val."

" Y, por supuesto, que estás invitada."

"Oh...mm...gracias. Pero no tienes que sentirte obligada."

" No lo hago, seguramente serías la única persona que de verdad quiero que esté ahí. El resto de invitados, quitando mi familia, me han sido impuestos. Me hubiera gustado una boda más pequeña y más personal, la verdad."

"¿Es por eso que me dijiste que no sabías si querías casarte?"

_ No es solo por eso. _

Valentina asintió.

"Bueno, supongo que todo eso lo compensará casarte con tu novio, ¿hace mucho que lo conoces?"

"Se siente como si lo conociera de toda la vida. Nuestras familias se han relacionado desde siempre, así que nos conocemos desde pequeños." Lo dijo con tono cansado, aunque Juliana debió interpretarlo de forma romántica porque le respondió.

"Eso es muy bonito." 

" Si, supongo."

" Al menos no sois de esos que utilizaron el Soulmater para conocerse."

A Valentina se le heló la sangre al escuchar el nombre de Soulmater por parte de Juliana.

" ¿A...a qué te refieres?"

"Odio a la gente que utiliza esa cosa, dejan todo su destino en manos de un aparato electrónico en vez de descubrir por sí mismos lo que sienten." 

"Pero está comprobado al 100% que funciona, quiero decir, que me parece que es una buena forma de..."

"Ay por favor, Val. Yo jamás lo utilizaría, nunca sabría si estoy con esa persona porque me lo dijo un aparato o porque de verdad la amo."

_ ¿Era eso lo que sentía Valentina? ¿Un sentimiento provocado por sus ganas de creer en lo que le había dicho el Soulmater? _


	5. Dama de honor

Las siguientes semanas pasaron en un suspiro para Valentina, haciendo malabares entre su voluntariado en el centro comunitario y la planificación de la boda, no tenía un respiro para pensar en sus sentimientos. 

Mientras su relación con Juliana se fortalecía, con Lucho en cambio peleaba día si y día también por cualquier tontería, no es que fuera algo sorprendente, pero últimamente tenía menos paciencia con él. 

No le había contado que por las mañanas iba al centro, pues sentía que era lo único que podía controlar en su vida y no quería compartirlo con él. Pero la suerte no le duró demasiado cuando tras terminar su turno se encontró a Lucho enfrente de ella, mirándola como si no la conociera.

"¿Lu..Lucho? ¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Estaba harto de que me dieras largas siempre para quedar por las mañanas y te seguí. Ahora, la pregunta es ¿qué estás haciendo tu aquí con esta...gente?" Valentina se acercó hasta él, lo agarró del brazo y lo sacó del centro. No quería que los demás vieran lo que sería una más de sus muchas discusiones.

"He venido a ayudar."

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque sí, porque necesitan a gente que ayude y porque realmente me gusta hacerlo."

"No te creo, Valentina. Dime la verdad, ¿te estás viendo con algún chavo que trabaja aquí o qué?"

"¿Cómo?" Casi se echa a reír si no fuera porque sabía que Lucho estaba hablando totalmente en serio."Deja de decir estupideces, por favor."

"Es que no lo entiendo, tu no perteneces a este mundo."

"Puede que no pertenezca pero por eso debo ayudar más." 

"Pero tu deberías estar centrada en nuestra boda, mi mamá me llama todos los días preguntando si elegiste ya vestido y yo no sé qué contestarle porque no me dices nada."

"Dile a tu mamá que no se preocupe, ya tengo el vestido y todo." Era mentira. No le había dado tiempo a ir a la prueba de vestidos el día anterior y ni siquiera había llamado para concertar otra cita.

"Y además está el tema de.."

"Val, ¿todo bien?" Juliana les interrumpió con gesto preocupado. Valentina no pudo evitar tocarle el brazo para tranquilizarla.

"Si, está bien. Este es Lucho, mi prometido." Señaló a su novio. "Lucho, ella es Juliana, mi amiga."

"Encantada." Le dio un beso a Lucho y se separó enseguida. "¿Os quedáis a comer?" Valentina iba a responder pero su novio se le adelantó.

"¿Dónde? ¿aquí?" Preguntó con tal repulsión que a Valentina le dieron ganas de abofetearle.

"Lo siento, Juls, hemos quedado. Nos vemos mañana ¿si?" Juliana asintió sin dejar de mirarla en ningún momento como si supiera que algo no andaba bien.

Lucho tuvo la consideración de no decir nada hasta llegar al restaurante.

"Entonces ¿piensas seguir yendo a ese sitio?"

"No sé por qué lo dices con ese tono como si fuera algo malo. Porque sí, pienso seguir yendo." 

Estaba claro que su novio quería seguir hablando del tema, pero Valentina estaba harta, así que  entró en el restaurante sin esperar su contestación. La sorpresa se la llevó al encontrarse allí con la mamá de Lucho, Teresa, que la esperaba sentada en una mesa reservada.

"Se me olvidó decirte que comíamos con mi mamá." Valentina apretó los puños y puso una sonrisa falsa cuando saludó a Teresa.

"Valentina, cariño, me temo que tengo malas noticias con respecto a la boda."

_Dime que se cancela, por favor._

"¿Qué ha pasado?"

"Me temo que Sofía, una de las primas de Lucho, no podrá ser dama de honor. Al parecer tuvo un accidente esquiando."

 _¿Y eso era una mala noticia?_ Un familiar de Lucho menos al que aguantar.

"Bueno, aún nos quedan las otras dos damas de honor." La otra prima de Lucho y su hermana Eva. "No pasa nada, Teresa."

"Sí pasa, nos ha desconfigurado todo el planning de la boda, querida." 

 _"Baby_ , puedes preguntarle a Nayeli que sea tu dama de honor."

Teresa abrió los ojos emocionada como si eso solucionara todos los problemas del mundo. Pero Valentina tuvo otra idea.

"No, Nayeli no, se lo pediré a mi amiga Juliana."

"¿Juliana? ¿La chica que conocí antes?" 

"Esa misma."

"¿Desde cuando sois amigas?"

"Desde hace unas semanas."

"Val, apenas la conoces, no puedes..."

"O Juliana o nadie." Dijo tajantemente.

"Bueno, bueno, no os peleéis, si Valentina quiere que la tal Juliana sea dama de honor, pues que así sea. Un problema menos del que preocuparse." Chasqueó los dedos dando por terminada la discusión. Pero Lucho no le hizo ni caso y enseguida volvió a sacar en la conversación a Juliana y al centro comunitario.

"Ahora dedica todas sus mañanas a ayudar a esos..." Valentina lo fulminó con la mirada.

"Creo que es una gran idea, Valentina." Le dijo Teresa sorprendiéndola. 

"¿Si?"

"Podríamos sacar algo beneficioso de todo esto." Se pasó la mano por el mentón sopesando ideas. "Avisaré a un fotógrafo amigo mio, para que mañana pase por allí a hacerte unas cuantas fotos. Será una gran publicidad para la familia." 

Valentina quería negarse, ella no iba al centro para conseguir buena publicidad, ella lo hacía porque le gustaba y sentía que de verdad estaba ayudando. Pero si lo pensaba con la cabeza fría, la publicidad le vendría muy bien al centro y seguramente más gente iría a colaborar si supieran que existe. Así que aceptó y pasó el resto del día decidiendo cómo colocaban a los invitados.

* * *

 

Al día siguiente, lo primero que hizo nada más llegar al centro fue hablar con el equipo para informarles que iría el fotógrafo de Teresa a hacerles unas cuantas fotos para publicitar el centro. Todos se tomaron la noticia con alegría y le agradecieron el gesto, aunque Valentina enseguida les dijo que no había sido idea suya pero que estaba segura de que sería bueno para el centro.

Una vez se hubo pasado la exaltación por la noticia, empezaron a trabajar como siempre. Juliana se puso a su lado y mientras servían la comida, hablaban de las últimas noticias. Hasta que en un momento dado, Juliana le dio con el codo y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que mirara a la entrada.

Allí estaba el fotógrafo tomando fotos desde todos los ángulos y ella ni siquiera había reparado en él. 

"Espero que tomen mi lado bueno." 

"Todos tus lados son buenos, Juls." Le dijo en tono de broma, aunque por el rabillo del ojo vio como Juliana se ponía colorada. "¿Y yo? ¿Estoy presentable? Estoy segura de que mi futura suegra me querrá perfecta en todas y cada una de las fotos."

"Estás perfecta, Val. No te preocupes." Valentina se lo agradeció con una sonrisa. "Espera, tienes..." Se quitó los guantes y con suavidad le quitó algo que tenía en la cara. "Ahora sí, perfecta." Se quedaron mirándose unos segundos que parecieron una eternidad y quizás fue su imaginación pero juraría que Juliana le miró los labios antes de desviar la mirada.

"Perdón, señoritas, ¿podrían ponerme otro plato de sopa, por favor?" Les dijo una señora que las observaba risueña como si supiera algo que ellas no sabían.

"Si, si, ahora mismo." Juliana se puso rápidamente los guantes de nuevo y le sirvió su plato.

La cola siguió avanzando y Valentina se olvidó completamente del fotógrafo, siguió haciendo su rutina como si nada. Hasta que recordó que tenía que preguntarle algo a su amiga.

"Se me olvidó decirte algo."

"¿mmmh?" 

"Una de mis damas de honor tuvo un pequeño accidente y no podrá venir a la boda." Le comentó mientras seguía sirviendo la comida.

"¿Está bien? "

"Si, si. Es solo que...ahora me falta una dama de honor."

"¿Y ya tienes pensado a quién pedírselo?"

"Si." Dejó de servir y se giró hacia ella. Juliana tardó un momento en entenderlo.

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué me miras así?"

"¿Quieres ser mi dama de honor?"

"¿Yo?"

"¡Claro!" Juliana la miraba como si estuviera loca y no se creyera lo que acababa de pedirle. "Quedan 4 semanas para la boda, no tendrías que hacer mucho." 

"No es eso.."

"Ejem." Carraspeó alguien de la cola y ambas volvieron a ponerse manos a la obra.

"Juls, por favor, me harías un gran favor." Volvió a decirle al cabo de un rato poniendo su mejor cara de pena.

"No me mires así, Val." Siguió mirándola de igual forma. "Ugg, está bien, seré tu dama de honor."

"¿Si? ¡Eres a mejor!" La abrazó como pudo intentando no tirar nada de la mesa. "Este sábado no hagas planes, concertaré la prueba de tu vestido."

Y solo con eso, la alegría se instauró en Valentina durante todo lo que siguió de mañana. Juliana al principio no parecía muy contenta, pero poco a poco se fue contagiando de su felicidad y ambas acabaron dedicándose sonrisas cada vez que sus miradas se cruzaban. Con la morena a su lado, estaba segura de que la boda no se le haría tan cuesta arriba.

O quizás complicaría todo todavía más.


	6. El pasado de Juliana

Juliana no sabía muy bien cómo se había metido en aquel lío, bueno, en realidad sí lo sabía: no podía negarle nada a Valentina. Así que allí estaba ella, probándose el vestido de dama de honor mientras rezaba internamente que todo aquello se acabara lo más rápido posible.

El vestido era muy bonito, de color malva, con el cuello en V, de estilo griego que quedaba realmente bien. Por el tipo de tela y la tienda en la que estaban, Juliana sabía que ese vestido tenía que ser muy caro. Aunque sabiendo que la boda se haría en Acapulco, estaba claro que todo iba a ser más ostentoso de lo que ella estaba acostumbrada. 

Valentina le había dicho que no se preocupara, que ella pagaba todos los gastos, incluido el viaje y la estancia en Acapulco. Al principio se había negado, pero Valentina le respondió que era su dama de honor y debía regalarle algo. 

Todos esos pensamientos volaron de su mente en cuanto vio la mirada que le echó Valentina al salir del probador.

"Wow, estás...esto...te queda muy bien." Siguió inspeccionándola y Juliana enarcó una ceja divertida, lo que provocó que Valentina desviara la mirada avergonzada. 

Por reacciones como aquella, Juliana se sentía confusa. Muchas veces se le olvidaba que su amiga era hetero (¡y estaba a punto de casarse!) y pensaba que quizás podría haber algo más entre ellas. Pero luego se daba el golpe de realidad cuando recordaba que en menos de cuatro semanas su amiga estaría casándose con un hombre y ella estaría en primera fila viendo como todo pasaba intentando que no se le notara en la cara lo mucho que le dolería.

"Tendremos que meterle un poco el bajo." Comentó una de las modistas que había a su lado y de la que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que estaba allí hasta ese momento. 

"¿Vas a probarte tu vestido también?" Le preguntó a Valentina que seguía perdida en sus pensamientos.

"Si, ahora después." Le respondió con tono cansado. A Juliana le seguía pareciendo raro que Valentina no mostrara ningún interés por la boda por lo que se propuso descubrir el por qué.

Después de que dejara su vestido a las modistas para que lo arreglaran y Valentina entrara al probador, le tocó el turno a ella de sentarse en el sillón y ver cómo desfilaba su amiga.

Juliana se quedó en blanco cuando la vio con el vestido de novia, parecía un ángel recién salido del cielo, sintió como se le erizaba la piel y se le aceleraba el pulso.

 _No era nada justo._  

"Estás preciosa, Val." Su amiga agachó la cabeza ante el cumplido. "¿Podéis dejarnos un minuto?". Las modistas asintieron y las dejaron solas.

"¿Qué te pasa? ¿No te gusta?"

"No es eso, es una tontería en realidad." 

Juliana se acercó y la tomó de la mano con delicadeza.

"Cuéntame qué es lo que ocurre."

"Es solo que...siempre había pensado que si algún día me casaba sería con el vestido de mi mamá." Los ojos de Valentina brillaban intentando contener las lágrimas. 

"Pero aún puedes utilizar su vestido, podemos pedirle a las modistas que lo arreglen y.."

"No, este es el vestido que han elegido para mi, no puedo cambiarlo. En esta boda lo único de lo que estoy a cargo es de decir "sí, quiero" cuando llegue el momento."  

Antes de que se derrumbara completamente, Juliana la abrazó. Odiaba verla así, no entendía como alguien podría dañar a un ser de luz como Valentina, que lo único que hacía era ser buena y amable con todo el mundo, Valentina se merecía lo mejor en esta vida. 

"Soy tu dama de honor, así que yo estoy al cargo de que la novia tenga todo lo que se proponga. Si no puedes llevar el vestido de tu mamá, no sé, ¿y si llevas algo que te recuerde a ella?" 

Valentina se separó lo justo para mirarla a los ojos. Le había cambiado totalmente a cara, parecía como si le hubiera vuelto la esperanza.

"Tengo unos pendientes suyos que me encantan."

"Pues ahí lo tienes, y además también podrías llevar algo de tu papá, para tenerlo también presente." La sonrisa que le regaló Valentina hizo que su corazón le diera un vuelco. 

_Era tan hermosa cuando sonreía._

"Puedo llevar su reloj, lo tengo guardado en la mesita de mi cuarto. El nunca se quitaba ese reloj." Volvía a irradiar felicidad y Juliana no podía estar más contenta de verla así de nuevo.

"¿Sabes qué? te prometo que de aquí hasta tu casamiento haré todo lo posible para conseguir todo lo que desees. Siempre y cuando sea factible."

Valentina la miró con cara de querer decirle algo, pero finalmente sonrió y la abrazó. 

"No sé qué haría sin ti, Juls. Me alegro tanto de haberte encontrado."

Juliana decidió en aquel momento que le daban igual sus sentimientos, lo único que quería era ver a su amiga feliz y haría todo lo que fuera para lograrlo. 

Tras terminar de probarse el vestido, el primer deseo de Valentina fue 'ir a comer juntas', Juliana se echó a reír al ver que se conformaba con tan poco y aceptó encantada.

"Cuéntame algo sobre ti, últimamente parece que solo hablamos sobre mí." Le dijo en un momento de la comida.

"¿Qué quieres saber?" 

"Algo que nadie más sepa." Le guiñó un ojo y Juliana negó con la cabeza divertida.

"Ummm, qué puedo contarte..." Se tocó la barbilla pensativa."¿Recuerdas que te conté que soy de San Antonio?"

"Si, claro."

"Pues antes de venir, me aceptaron en una escuela de diseño de ropa. Siempre ha sido uno de mis sueños, por eso ahora estoy ahorrando para intentar entrar a una escuela de aquí." 

"Oh, eso sí que no me lo esperaba. ¿Y has diseñado algo?"

"Alguna que otra cosa.."

"Me encantaría ver lo que has hecho ¿me lo enseñarás?"

"Claro, por supuesto." Jamás podría negarse nada ni aunque quisiera.

"¿Por qué no te quedaste en San Antonio? Nunca me contaste..."

Juliana agachó la cabeza. No, no le había contado esa parte de su vida por una razón. Nadie en Ciudad de México sabía por qué estaba allí. Pero confiaba en Valentina, incluso aunque la conociera de hacía unas pocas semanas. Así que se lo contó.

Le habló de cómo ella y su mamá tuvieron que huir de San Antonio después de que mataran a su papá. El había dejado a demasiadas personas con cuentas pendientes que no las hubieran dejado en paz si se hubieran quedado allí. 

"Siento lo de tu papá." Se inclinó hacia adelante y le acarició la mano.

"Yo no, la verdad." Al ver la cara de sorpresa de Valentina, tuvo que aclararlo. "Nunca se comportó como un padre conmigo y no era una buena persona."

"¿Te...te hizo daño?" La cara de preocupación de Valentina le envolvió el corazón. Le apretó la mano para tranquilizarla.

"No, no, nunca me tocó. Pero hizo daño a otras personas."

Se quedaron en silencio durante unos segundos, Valentina comprendiendo lo que le acababa de contar y Juliana sintiendo que se acababa de quitar un peso de encima. Lo cierto es que le había hecho bien contarlo.

"¿Te cuento una cosa graciosa?" Le preguntó a Valentina sorprendiéndola.

"Claro." Le sonrió.

"Mis padres se conocieron por el Soulmater."

"¿Qué?" La sonrisa voló de la cara de Valentina. Juliana no entendía por qué, a ella le parecía muy gracioso.

"Cuando era joven mi papá consiguió robar uno de esos chismes y lo utilizó para encontrar a mi mamá." 

"¿Es...es por eso que no crees en el Soulmater?" 

"Si hubieras conocido a mi papá sabrías que nadie en su sano juicio se enamoraría de él, mi mamá lo hizo simplemente porque un aparatito se lo dijo. Y la pobre tuvo que aguantarlo desde entonces hasta el día que se murió, creyendo que era su alma gemela. Pero yo estoy segura de que no lo era."

Observó como Valentina desvió la mirada como si se estuviera mordiendo la lengua para no contestar. Había algo raro en su comportamiento, pero Juliana no quiso darle mayor importancia. Quizás para su amiga el Soulmater era una opción válida para encontrar a tu alma gemela, pero para Juliana no lo era. Nunca confiaría en un aparato que le dio tanto sufrimiento.


	7. La foto

"Buenos días, hermanita." La saludó su hermano con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Era extraño que estuviera allí un lunes, puesto que Guille solo iba a desayunar a casa los fines de semana. 

"Hola, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿pasó algo?"

"Me apetecía desayunar contigo, nada más."

"Hmmm." Sabía que tramaba algo, lo conocía demasiado bien. 

"Resulta que hoy me he encontrado con un artículo en el periódico muy especial."

_Ah, seguro que se trataba del artículo del centro comunitario._

"Sí, fue idea de Teresa." Le dijo mientras se echaba zumo de naranja en el vaso. 

"¿También fue idea suya que pareciera que le vayas a comer la boca a tu amiga Juliana?"

"¿Qué? Dame eso." Aquello la despertó de inmediato. Guille le pasó el periódico riéndose.

Esperaba que su hermano hubiera mentido, pero no, allí en primera plana estaba la foto de Juliana y ella mirándose como si no hubiera nadie más en el mundo. Objetivamente hablando la foto era preciosa, había captado el momento justo. Ambas sonriéndose mutuamente como si el siguiente paso que fueran a dar fuera un beso.

"Pensaba que no te gustaba."

"Puede que me guste un poquito." Le gustaba bastante pero no pensaba decirle eso a su hermano.

"Dios Vale, lo sabía. Vas a cancelar toda esa estupidez de la boda y..

"No. Tengo que hacerlo ¿vale? Ya te dije que es mi decisión." Guille la miraba confundido.

"Sé que hay algo que no me estás contando y no entiendo por qué no confías en mí para decírmelo."

"No quiero hablar más de esto, tengo que irme." Se bebió el vaso de zumo de un trago y se levantó para irse. Pero su hermano se lo impidió sujetándola del brazo.

"Pienso averiguarlo."

Valentina se soltó de su agarre y se fue a su habitación. Sabía que Guille tarde o temprano averiguaría la verdad, pero tenía claro que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Su padre no hubiera querido que todo lo que construyó quebrara por su culpa. 

* * *

 

Cuando llegó al centro comunitario se sorprendió al ver a Juliana en la puerta, pues siempre la esperaba dentro con un café preparado para empezar el trabajo. 

"Hey ¿qué haces aquí fuera?"

"Te estaba esperando, Milagros nos ha dado el día libre, hoy han venido un montón de voluntarios nuevos gracias al artículo y no nos necesita." 

Valentina no pudo evitar entristecerse por un instante, la verdad es que ir al centro se había convertido en una motivación para levantarse todas las mañanas y disfrutaba ayudando a los demás. Juliana pareció notar su cambio de humor.

"Vamos, no te pongas así, tenemos la mañana libre para hacer lo que queramos."

_Oh._

No había pensado en eso. Si no trabajaba ninguna de las dos, significaba que podían pasar la mañana juntas. 

Sonrió a Juliana y le ofreció su mano.

"¿Qué te parece si damos un paseo por el parque?" Le dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió.

"Me parece una gran idea." Tomó su mano y se fueron hacia el parque.

Valentina nunca había estado en el parque por las mañanas y la verdad es que era muy distinto a cuando ibas por la tarde, la alegría de los niños jugando contrastaba con la tranquilidad que se percibía en ese momento, con señoras y señores mayores sentados en los bancos conversando mientras lanzaban migas de pan a las palomas. 

Se sentaron en uno de los bancos que estaba desocupado y Juliana le preguntó si había visto el artículo y las fotos. Valentina intentó no sonrojarse al recordar la foto de ellas dos juntas. No lo consiguió.

"Si, lo vi, está bien." Le respondió procurando parecer indiferente.

"Milagros ha recortado todas las fotos y las ha puesto en las paredes del centro. Nunca la había visto tan contenta." 

Padrísimo. Ahora cada vez que fuera allí vería la foto que refleja claramente todos sus sentimientos. Aunque al menos parecía que Juliana no le estaba dando importancia, eso significaba que no había visto nada raro en la foto. 

En ese momento notó la vibración de su celular. Lucho le había mandado un mensaje:

_"¿Dónde estás? Vine al centro y me dijeron que te dieron libre"_

No iba a responder, pero sabía que si no lo hacía sería peor.

_"Estoy en el parque con Juliana"_

_"Voy para allá"_

Ugg. 

"Val ¿Pasa algo?"

"Es Lucho, dice que viene para acá." Vio como Juliana comenzaba a levantarse del banco.

"Bueno, supongo que nuestra mañana ha terminado. Te dejaré con.."

"No, no, seguro que no quiere nada. Y además yo quería comer contigo." 

¿Por qué no podía evitar sentir esa necesidad de querer estar con Juliana cada segundo? Solo la idea de que se fuera le hacía sentir triste. Nunca había sentido nada parecido por nadie. 

Lucho no tardó en encontrarlas.

"Baby, al fin te encuentro." Fue a darle un beso en los labios pero ella giró la cara en el último instante para que el beso acabara en su mejilla. "Tenemos que hablar de algunas cosas de la boda, venga te invito a comer." 

Ni siquiera le dedicó una mirada a Juliana, lo cual molestó a Valentina.

"Juliana viene con nosotros." 

"Pero mi amor, tenemos que hablar de la luna de miel. Estoy seguro de que no le interesa nada de eso. " Iba a protestar cuando Juliana le tomó la mano.

"No pasa nada, Val, nos vemos mañana ¿si?"

Quería llevarle la contraria, pero leyó claramente en sus ojos que esta batalla tenía que dejarla pasar. Por lo que asintió y se despidió con un beso en la mejilla.

Lo que parecía que iba a ser una mañana maravillosa acompañada de su amiga, se había nublado en el segundo que apareció Lucho. 

"¿Por qué te comportas así con Juliana? Has sido muy grosero." Le dijo en cuanto estuvieron sentados en el restaurante.

"Estoy cansado de que siempre andes con esa..." Valentina le fulminó con la mirada. "Te pasas todo el día con ella, te recuerdo que nos vamos a casar y en estas últimas semanas te he visto como dos veces."

"Es mi amiga.." La verdad es que no sabía cómo defenderse sin desvelar sus verdaderos sentimientos. "Vas a tener el resto de tu vida para verme todos los días cuando nos casemos ¿qué más quieres?"

"Quiero que tengas una mínima emoción por nuestra boda. Nada más."

"¡La tengo!" Ni ella misma se lo creía. Y por la cara que puso Lucho, él tampoco. Pero lo dejó pasar.

"En fin, tengo una buena noticia." Valentina levantó la cabeza expectante. "Este fin de semana nos iremos a Acapulco para terminar todos los preparativos allí. ¿Qué te parece? ¿dos semanas de vacaciones para descansar allí?"

La idea no le entusiasmaba nada. Por supuesto que le gustaba Acapulco y sus playas, pero dos semanas con la única compañía de Lucho (y seguramente su futura suegra) no eran precisamente un sueño. 

"Me encanta la idea." Intentó ponerle toda la ilusión que pudo. 

Quizás dos semanas separada de Juliana le darían la oportunidad de saber si podría olvidarse de sus sentimientos hacia ella.


	8. Acapulco

Las dos semanas más largas de su vida. Así se podía resumir su estancia en Acapulco. Quedaba un día para su boda y lo único que tenía claro es que echaba de menos a Juliana. En esas dos semanas había intentado distanciarse, pero había sido en vano, pues siempre acababa llamándola o enviándole mensajes al móvil para hablar de cualquier cosa que se le pasara por la cabeza. 

Todo lo contrario pasaba con su prometido Lucho, con él estas dos semanas habían sido un infierno lleno de discusiones y peleas. Esa misma mañana además, había estado a punto de encontrar el Soulmater, pero Valentina había estado atenta para esconderlo en el armario antes de que lo viera. 

Había sido totalmente imprudente llevarse el aparato a Acapulco, pero le gustaba mirar el nombre de Juliana escrito en él antes de dormir, le daba calma, como si todo fuera a solucionarse por sí mismo.

También había estado por allí Teresa, su futura suegra, dando órdenes y preparando todo como si fuera ella la que se fuera  casar. Valentina había llegado a ese punto en el que ya le daba todo igual. Solo quería que pasara lo más rápido posible. 

Lo único que le mantenía con una sonrisa en la boca era la expectativa de ver a Juliana. Ese día estaba planeado que llegara por la tarde (al igual que el resto de damas de honor), puesto que harían una improvisada despedida de soltera organizada por su hermana Eva.

Lucho también tendría su despedida de soltero, así que se habían despedido aquella mañana para no verse hasta el día de la boda, lo cual no hacía nada más que sumar alegría al día que tenía por delante. 

"¿Quién soy?" Le dijo alguien detrás de ella mientras le tapaba los ojos. Su corazón dio un brinco sabiendo exactamente de quién se trataba.

"¡Juliana!" Se giró rápidamente para abrazarla. 

_Dios, cuánto la había echado de menos._

"Se suponía que llegabas más tarde." Sonrió de felicidad al verla. Estaba radiante.

"Tu hermana Eva pudo conseguir tickets para venir antes y queríamos darte una sorpresa." Señaló detrás de ella, donde se encontraba Eva hablando con la chica de recepción del hotel. 

"Es la mejor sorpresa que podíais darme, tenía muchas ganas de verte...de veros." Intento rectificar, pero por la mirada de Juliana supo que ella se sentía igual.

"¿Estás preparada para tu despedida de soltera?"

"¿Habrá stripers?"

"Eva no quiso." 

Valentina se echó a reír. Por supuesto que su hermana no iba a hacer una despedida de soltera con stripers.

"Claro que no. En fin, supongo que nos tocará sesión de spa y masajes ¿no?" Juliana ladeó la cabeza sorprendida.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"Conozco demasiado bien a mi hermana." 

Justo en ese momento se acercó Eva a saludarla.

"Petra, la prima de Lucho, no podrá venir a la despedida, al parecer tiene gastroenteritis, así que seremos nosotras tres." Valentina se encogió de hombros porque la verdad es que no le importaba en absoluto." Aquí tienes la llave de tu habitación, Juliana. " Le pasó la llave. "Tenemos sesión de masaje en 30 minutos, os aconsejo que vayáis a cambiaros y quedemos aquí en 20 minutos." 

Dicho esto, agarró su maleta y se fue directa a uno de los ascensores.

"Supongo que habrá que hacerle caso." Le dijo Juliana una vez que su hermana ya no pudo oírlas.

"Supongo. Venga te ayudo a llevar la maleta a tu habitación." Era una simple excusa para pasar más tiempo con ella, pero a Juliana pareció no importarle y aceptó encantada.

De camino Juliana le fue poniendo al día de todo lo que había pasado en el centro comunitario, al parecer algunos de los habituales habían preguntado por ella, preocupados porque no la habían visto en mucho tiempo. Valentina también había echado de menos ir al centro, pues se había convertido en algo prioritario para ella y que le hacía sentirse útil por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

No pudieron hablar todo lo que quisieron, puesto que Valentina tenía que ir a su cuarto para cambiarse. Pero quedaron en que se pondrían al día en cuanto la despedida de soltera que planeó Eva se acabara.

El masaje y la tarde en el spa estaban bien pero no era como Valentina quería pasar su despedida de soltera. Además, Eva las obligó a ir a cenar a un restaurante de lujo donde ponían platos con comida en miniatura. 

"Había pensado que podíamos ir a tomar una copa al bar del hotel antes de irnos a dormir." Les dijo Eva al terminar la cena.

Valentina y Juliana se echaron una mirada rápida sin saber qué contestar.

"La verdad es que estoy muy cansada, Eva. ¿Qué tal si lo dejamos por hoy? Mañana es un día muy importante y prefiero estar descansada."

"Tienes razón, Vale." Le respondió su hermana. "Volvamos al hotel, pues."

El restaurante en el que habían cenado no estaba lejos del hotel, por lo que no tardaron mucho en llegar. Valentina se despidió de ambas puesto que su habitación estaba en otra planta distinta a la de ellas.

En cuanto se cerró el ascensor, esperó cinco minutos y fue hacia la habitación de Juliana. Quien se sorprendió al verla de nuevo tan pronto.

"¿No estabas cansada?"

"Sí, cansada de mi hermana. Vamos, disfrutemos de mi último día de soltería." Le ofreció su mano y Juliana no dudó en tomarla. Decidieron coger un par de botellines pequeños de mezcal que había en el mini bar e irse a dar un paseo por la playa.

"No sé si estoy preparada para casarme." Le dijo sin querer. El mezcal siempre había hecho que se le soltara la lengua.

"Eso es lo que todas las novias piensan antes de casarse." 

"¿Tu crees?" Quería que Juliana le diera una razón para no hacerlo. Necesitaba que lo hiciera. 

"Claro." No la miró a los ojos cuando le contestó por lo que no pudo leerle la expresión y saber si realmente pensaba eso. 

"¿Recuerdas cuando me dijiste que harías todo lo posible para conseguir lo que deseara antes de casarme?" Paró en seco para que Juliana viera que hablaba en serio.

"Si, lo recuerdo. ¿Qué es lo que deseas, Val?"

_A ti._

"Siempre he querido bañarme de noche en la playa. Y ésta es la oportunidad perfecta, ¿qué dices? ¿lo hacemos?"

"No sé, puede ser peligroso." Juliana se mordió el labio. No parecía muy dispuesta.

"Hace calor y el agua está super tranquila. Vamos Juls." Intentó tirar de ella hacia el agua, pero se le resistía.

"Es que...no sé nadar."

"Oh. Bueno, pues no nos adentraremos mucho entonces. Solo un poquito, porfa." Le puso pucheritos sabiendo que no se negaría y así fue.

"Vaale."

Con eso decidido, se quitaron la ropa quedándose en ropa interior y juntas caminaron hacia el agua. Notando el nerviosismo de Juliana, Valentina le apretó la mano y le dijo que no la soltaría en ningún momento. 

Se adentraron hasta que el agua les llegaba por encima de la cintura. Estaba un poco fría, pero nada que no pudiera aguantarse. Valentina frenó su avance y se giró hacia Juliana, quedándose quieta observándola con la poca luz que les dejaba la Luna y las terrazas de los hoteles. 

"Te he echado de menos estas dos semanas." En un impulso, colocó sus manos por debajo del agua en la cintura de Juliana.

"Yo también." Estaban tan cerca la una de la otra que temía hacer algo de lo que después se fuera a arrepentir.

" Juls, yo..."

"No te cases."

"¿Qué?" Se separó un poco de Juliana, sorprendida ante lo que le acababa de decir.

"No te cases con Lucho."

La súplica con la que le habló sumado a todo lo que le estaban contando sus ojos, le provocó un escalofrío que le recorrió toda su espada de la cabeza a los pies. Y no pudo evitarlo, la besó.

Empezó siendo un beso vacilante, pero cuando Juliana la correspondió, profundizaron el beso. Besándose con desesperación como si esa fuera la última bala que les quedaba en el cartucho, como si fuera su última noche. Juliana clavó los dedos en su cabeza atraiéndola todavía más, juntando sus cuerpos todo lo posible. Valentina sentía a su corazón latir con fuerza como si se le fuera a salir del pecho. 

Había sentido atracción y deseo por otras personas, pero lo que sentía en ese momento  era algo difícil de explicar, era mucho más de lo que había sentido por nadie. Besar a Juliana era una experiencia que quería revivir por el resto de su vida.

Cuando se separaron, se quedaron mirando intentando controlar su respiración. 

"Eso ha sido...wow." Le dijo en cuanto recuperó el habla, provocando la risa de Juliana.

"Si, lo ha sido. ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?"

"No lo sé, pero no había sentido esto por nadie."

"Yo tampoco." Volvió a sentir otro escalofrío, aunque esta vez no sabía si era por el frío del agua o por los ojos suplicantes de Juliana. 

"Deberíamos salir antes de que agarremos una pulmonía." Juliana asintió sin decir nada. Al salir, se vistieron y caminaron de vuelta al hotel.

En una especie de acuerdo silencioso, ambas decidieron ir a la habitación de Valentina.

"¿No estará Lucho?" Le preguntó Juliana antes de que abriera la puerta.

"No, él tiene su propia habitación. Su madre es muy chapada a la antigua y nos puso en habitaciones diferentes. Y yo se lo agradezco." Le guiñó un ojo para calmar los nervios, pero solo consiguió aumentarlos. Estaba claro que ninguna sabía muy bien cuál era el siguiente paso a tomar. 

"¿Me dejas una camiseta? La que tengo está empapada." Se señaló la camiseta blanca que llevaba pegada a su pecho y que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación. Valentina intentó no quedarse embobada mirando.

"Si..si, claro. Toma lo que quieras del armario, yo voy al baño a por unas toallas."

En el baño, aprovechó para tomar aliento y calmarse. Tenía claro lo que quería hacer, pero antes tenía que hablar con Juliana, necesitaba saber que estaban en el mismo punto y que pensaban igual. 

"¿Te cambiaste ya?" No quería salir e incomodarla. 

"Puedes salir."

Pero cuando salió, Juliana no se había cambiado, seguía con su camiseta blanca, aunque tenía algo en sus manos:  _El Soulmater_.

"¿Desde cuándo?" Su tono era frío y serio. Valentina intentó acercarse a ella, pero Juliana le hizo un gesto para que se detuviera.

"Juliana puedo explicarlo."

"¿Desde cuándo?"

Valentina suspiró. "Desde el primer día." Vio como Juliana negaba con la cabeza y tenía que hacer algo antes de que la perdiera para siempre. "Escúchame, el Soulmater tiene razón, yo sé que eres mi alma gemela, lo que siento por ti es real."

"No es real, Val, lo sientes porque te lo dijo esta cosa. Tu ni siquiera eres lesbiana."

"¿Qué más da lo que sea? Yo solo sé que estoy enamorada de ti."

"No, no lo estás. Y puede que ahora lo creas pero llegará el día en que te darás cuenta de que no y yo no quiero pasar por eso." 

Sabía que Juliana tenía ese pensamiento por culpa de sus padres, pero a Valentina le dolió igual, lo rápido que desdeñó sus sentimientos. No era posible que no hubiera sentido lo mismo que ella cuando se besaron en la playa. Ese beso lo había dicho todo. Por ese beso Valentina estaba dispuesta a cancelar su boda y arruinar a su familia.

"Me vuelvo a casa, espero que tengas una bonita boda." Le dijo tirando el Soulmater a la cama y yendo hacia la puerta.

"Juls, espera."

"Por favor, no vuelvas a contactar conmigo. No nos veamos nunca más."


	9. Final

Había llegado el día de su boda y no podía estar más triste. Las bolsas debajo de sus ojos mostraban lo poco que había dormido la noche anterior. Juliana se había ido y ya no tenía ningún motivo para cancelar la boda. Tenía que hacerlo por su familia. 

Eva no se había tomado muy bien la noticia de tener una dama de honor menos, pero Valentina le había explicado que Juliana se había ido por motivos familiares y que no tenía más elección. Eso pareció aplacarla un poco. 

Mientras la peinaban y la maquillaban, Eva le relataba el horario que llevaría ese día. Más que una boda parecía un acto de negocios (" _Después de dar el primer baile con tu esposo, tendrás que bailar con el resto de invitados, empezando por el padre de Lucho y después con uno de los socios más importantes del periódico..._ "). 

Valentina asentía a todo como si fuera una marioneta, la verdad es que ya todo le daba igual, solo quería que acabara de una vez ese día.

"Papá estaría tan orgulloso de ti, Vale." Le dijo Eva una vez estuvo todo listo. Valentina no le respondió, simplemente se quedó mirándose en el espejo como si no se reconociera, como si esa persona no fuera ella. Empezó a sentir náuseas.

"¿Puedes dejarme sola unos minutos?" La habitación comenzaba a darle vueltas, necesitaba respirar.

"Vamos con retraso, deberías ir.."

"Eva, por favor, un minuto." 

Su hermana al fin entendió lo que necesitaba y salió de la habitación. Una vez estuvo sola, se sentó en una silla y se llevó las manos a la cabeza, intentando calmarse.

Pero no la dejaron mucho tiempo de tranquilidad, no pasaron ni unos segundos cuando oyó que llamaban a la puerta.

"¡Te dije que me dejes sola un minuto, por Dios Eva!"

"Soy yo, Vale." Oyó la voz de Guille al otro lado de la puerta. "¿Puedo pasar?"

No tenía fuerzas ni para responder, por lo que su hermano lo tomó como una invitación y entró al instante.

"Hey, ¿qué te pasa?" — Se acercó rápidamente a su lado y le puso una mano en su hombro.

"Nada, estoy bien."

"Val, tu no estás bien." 

"Si lo estoy, solo necesito un segundo."

"Tengo algo que te hará feliz." Valentina levantó la cabeza para mirar fijamente a su hermano.

"¿Qué?"

"Te he traído tu regalo de bodas."

"No quiero más regalos de bodas.."

"Este te va a gustar, te lo garantizo."

"Muy bien, ¿qué es?" Dijo cansada, viendo a su hermano sacar un sobre del bolsillo.

"Toma." Le entregó el sobre y ella lo abrió rápidamente. 

Era un billete de avión.

"¿Qué..?"

"Tengo un coche esperándote en la puerta trasera del hotel que te llevará al aeropuerto." Valentina seguía mirándolo sin comprender. "No tienes que casarte, Val. Sé por qué lo haces y tu no tienes que cargar con el peso de salvar a esta familia."

"No puedo dejar que la empresa que formó papá se vaya a pique por mi culpa."

"No es por tu culpa y aunque el apoyo de la familia de Lucho es importante para la empresa Carvajal, el nombre Carvajal también es importante para ellos. Nos necesitamos mutuamente, estoy seguro que aunque no te cases con Lucho, ellos no se atreverán a separarse de nosotros y aunque lo hicieran tampoco sabemos cuánto nos afectaría. "

"Pero Eva dijo.."

"Eva solo dice lo que le interesa. Mira Val, lo importante es que seas feliz. Eso es lo que querría papá." 

Valentina se levantó y abrazó a su hermano.

"Si con Juliana eres feliz, eso es lo único que importa." 

"Juliana me odia."

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué?"

"Ayer encontró el Soulmater en mi habitación y ella cree que lo que siento está condicionado por eso, que en realidad no la amo."

"Entonces ¿la amas?"

"Sí, más que a nada."

"¿Y ella siente lo mismo?"

"Creo que si. Si."

"Pues no te rindas, hermanita. Recuerda lo que decía papá: ' _¿Cuánto tiempo deberías intentarlo? Hasta que lo consigas_.' Estoy seguro de que encontrarás la forma, si alguien puede hacerlo, eres tu Val."

"Gracias Guille." Volvió a abrazarlo con lágrimas en los ojos. Por fin volvía a ver algo de luz al final del túnel.

"Val, vamos con 10 minutos de retraso, ¿estás lista?" Era Eva, llamándola detrás de la puerta.

"Mierda, ¿qué hacemos?"

"Yo me ocupo de Eva, baja por las escaleras hasta el primer piso y luego gira a la derecha, todo recto encontrarás la puerta de atrás. Allí estará el chófer para llevarte. No te pares en ningún momento."

"Vale." Estaba emocionada, parecía como una escena de una película. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer y lo llevaría a cabo. Ahora mismo solo tenía una meta en mente: Juliana.

________________________________________________

Mientras tanto, en Ciudad de México, Juliana se sentaba a comer con su madre. Hacía tiempo que no la veía, pero como se había tomado el día libre para la boda de Valentina y ahora no tenía planes, quedó con ella para comer.

"¿Qué te pasa, mija? Estás muy callada."

"Nada, mamá, estoy un poco cansada del viaje, nada más."

"Pero ¿por qué no te quedaste a la boda de tu amiga? En la prensa dicen que será la boda del año. Estoy segura de que tendrá un montón de lujos."

"Me di cuenta de que aquel no es sitio para mí, yo allí no pintaba nada."

Su madre pareció dar por buena su respuesta y no volvió a insistir sobre el tema. 

"Mamá, ¿puedo preguntarte algo sobre papá? "

"Claro mija, lo que quieras. "

"¿Alguna vez pensaste que solo le querías porque te lo dijo el Soulmater?"

"No." Dijo contundente. 

"Pero papá era..bueno ya sabes, no era muy fácil de querer."

"Lo sé, cariño, pero no puedes elegir a quién amar." Sonrió para sí misma como si estuviera recordando algo, Juliana se quedó mirándola sin comprender. "Nunca te lo he contado pero yo me casé con tu papá sin saber lo del Soulmater."

"¿Qué? " Aquello la descolocó por completo. Siempre había pensado que sus papás se casaron por culpa del Soulmater.

"Sí, él me lo enseñó al poco de casarnos. Me dijo que no quería que influyera en mí. Pero yo sabía que tu papá era mi alma gemela desde el primer día que lo vi. Es algo que sientes aquí." Se señaló el corazón. "El Soulmater solo reafirmó lo que yo ya sabía." 

"¿Y como supiste que él te amaba por ti y no por el Soulmater?"

"Tienes que confiar en la otra persona."

"Pero.."

"Eso también se puede aplicar a cualquier pareja, ¿cómo sabes si te ama de verdad? Pues simplemente lo sabes, porque lo sientes en sus acciones o en cómo te mira. Es difícil de explicar, pero lo sabrás el día que te pase. Ya verás."

 _¿Era eso lo que sentía por Valentina?_  Cuando se besaron sintió una electricidad que la empujaba a no perder el contacto con Valentina, como si al separarse fuera a perder un trozo de ella misma.

Tal y como se sentía en ese momento, con el corazón roto y como si le faltara algo que nunca iba a poder reemplazar. 

Se dio cuenta de que la persona a la que amaba estaría casándose en esos instantes porque ella no había sido capaz de ver lo que tenía delante de sus narices.

__________________________________

Lo primero que hizo Valentina al llegar a Ciudad de México fue entrar en la primera tienda de ropa que encontró para poder quitarse el vestido de novia. 

Había sido muy gracioso ver las distintas reacciones de la gente que se iba encontrando tanto en el aeropuerto como en el avión cuando la veían vestida de esa forma. Entre eso y la cara de felicidad extrema que tenía desde que se había librado de casarse, la gente debía pensar que estaba loca. 

Desde que había aterrizado, había estado tentada de llamar a Juliana, pero quería verla en persona, sabía que sería la única forma de convencerla. Una vez que se hubo cambiado, llamó a Sergio para que le dijera dónde vivía Juliana, pues nunca había ido a su casa. Pero al llegar allí, nadie le abrió, quizás Juliana sabía que era ella y no quería abrirle.

Valentina no se daría por vencida tan fácilmente, decidió esperar al lunes y verla en el centro comunitario, allí no tendría otra alternativa que hablar con ella.

El lunes llegó más rápido de lo que parecía y Valentina se encontraba en la puerta del centro, se había preparado todo el día anterior lo que tenía que decir. Pero ahora, llegado el momento, los nervios se habían apoderado de ella y no se acordaba ni de la mitad. Apretó los puños y tomó fuerzas, no iba a echarse para atrás. Que pasara lo que tuviera que pasar.

_Vamos allá._

Sergio vino a saludarla en cuanto la vio entrar y le preguntó que por qué no estaba de luna de miel. Ella ni siquiera le contestó, acababa de ver a Juliana, la cual se había quedado parada al verla, estaba claro que nadie se había enterado todavía que no había habido boda. Dejó a Sergio con la palabra en la boca y se dirigió hacia Juliana. 

"Hola." Le dijo en cuanto la tuvo enfrente.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" Al menos parecía que no la iba a evitar.

"Es lunes, toca ayudar en el centro." Le dijo como si nada. Se puso a su lado y comenzó a ponerse los guantes.

"¿No te has ido de luna de miel?"

"Nop." Sabía que estaba haciéndose la interesante, pero si a Juliana le seguía importando su vida eso quería decir que todavía tenía una oportunidad.

"¿Y a Lucho no le ha importado?"

"Me da igual lo que piense Lucho." Eso consiguió llamar su atención y vio cómo Juliana se giraba hacia ella.

"¿Te da igual lo que piense tu marido? No sé si es una buena forma de empezar tu matrimonio."

"¿No te enteraste? No me casé." Estuvo a punto de echarse a reír al ver la cara de sorpresa de Juliana.

"¿Qué? Pero.. "

"Juliana." _Era ahora o nunca_. "Sé lo que piensas sobre mí y sobre el Soulmater, pero lo que siento por ti no lo he sentido jamás ni por Lucho ni por nadie." 

Vio como las lágrimas caían por las mejillas de Juliana.

"Val, yo.."

"No tienes que decir nada. Si me tengo que pasar toda la vida intentando demostrártelo, entonces lo haré." Quería tomarle las manos o tocarla de alguna manera para reafirmarle su propósito, pero iría al paso que marcara Juliana. No la presionaría.

"No." Su estómago se hundió ante su respuesta. Quizás no había esperanza.

"¿N...no?" Miró al suelo, no podía enfrentar a Juliana. 

"No." Notó la mano de Juliana en su mejilla y como se deslizaba hasta su mentón para alzarle la cabeza. "No hace falta que te pases toda la vida demostrándomelo porque yo ya lo sé."

_Oh._

¿Quería decir eso lo que Valentina pensaba? No tuvo tiempo para seguir preguntándose nada más, puesto que Juliana tomó su cabeza y la atrajo hacia ella para besarla.

"¿Lo sientes?" Le dijo susurrando cuando se separaron para tomar aire, tomando la mano de Juliana y llevándosela a su pecho, a la zona de su corazón. El cuál latía a mil por hora. "El Soulmater solo me llevó hasta ti, lo que siento por ti me lo dijo mi corazón."

Juliana asintió, regalándole una de esas sonrisas que habían enamorado a Valentina. 

"Yo también te amo, Val." Volvió a inclinarse para besarla de nuevo, pero alguien carraspeó detrás de ellas.

"Me parece muy bonito todo esto, pero aquí estáis para trabajar y ya tenéis cola. Por favor, dejad las muestras de amor para cuando no haya gente esperando." Les reclamó Milagros haciendo que se separaran para ver que sí, había una buena cola esperando su comida. 

"Ups, perdón." Le dijo Valentina sin poder evitar reírse. "Hablamos luego." Esto último se lo dijo por lo bajo a Juliana quién asintió guiñándole un ojo.

Valentina no sabía lo que le esperaba en el futuro, si se quedaría sin dinero o si su hermana le perdonaría alguna vez, pero en ese momento nada le importaba, sabía que había tomado la decisión correcta y no podía ser más feliz. 


	10. Epílogo

Valentina llegó exhausta a la puerta del restaurante. Su profesor había alargado la clase y ahora llegaba 15 minutos tarde a la cena con Sergio, Renata y Juliana. 

Habían pasado 8 meses desde que Valentina había huido de su boda y nunca se había sentido tan feliz. Finalmente la familia de Lucho no dejó de apoyar al Grupo Carvajal, aunque las relaciones se habían enfriado bastante, la noticia de que la pequeña de la familia Carvajal había dejado en el altar al heredero de los Fernández supuso una buena caída en bolsa a lo que se sumó otra gran caída al salir a la luz la persona por la que lo había dejado. 

Lo que nadie esperó fue la subida posterior gracias a este hecho, pues muchas empresas de pro-LGTB empezaron a invertir en el Grupo Carvajal para sorpresa de todos, sobre todo la de Eva, la cual perdonó al instante a su hermana tras ver cómo subían las acciones. 

Valentina, por el contrario, había decidido desligarse completamente del Grupo Carvajal y terminar su carrera de periodismo. Tras pasar tantas horas ayudando en el centro comunitario, había decidido que haría todo lo posible por darles voz, por lo que creó un periódico digital con dos compañeros de clase, en los que colgaban cada día la realidad de estas personas. No habían despegado todavía cuando uno de los grandes periódicos, competencia del Grupo Carvajal, se había interesado por sus artículos. Por lo que Valentina estaba más feliz que nunca.

Al entrar en el restaurante, el camarero le llevó hasta la mesa donde ya le esperaban su hermano, su cuñada y Juliana. Saludo a los dos primeros con la mano y a Juliana con un beso más corto de lo que le hubiera gustado.

"Siento llegar tarde, se alargó la clase." Les explicó mientras se sentaba al lado de  su novia. 

"No pasa nada, Juliana estaba entreteniéndonos con sus historias ¿quién nos iba a decir que las diseñadoras de moda eran tan competitivas?" Le dijo Renata con una sonrisa. Valentina miró a Juliana sin entender.

"Les estaba contando cuando una de mis compañeras le cortó todos los vestidos del examen final a otra compañera y ésta acabó sacando la mejor puntuación por originalidad. Al parecer los cortes habían mejorado el diseño final."

Valentina se echó a reír. La verdad es que al principio había temido porque le hicieran bullying a Juliana o algo peor, pero su novia no necesitaba a nadie para defenderla y enseguida se hizo respetar. 

"¿Terminaste el vestido de ayer?" Le preguntó deseando que así fuera, pues todos los vestidos que Juliana presentaba en clase acababan siendo regalos que Valentina aceptaba encantada.

"Sí, lo tienes en casa esperándote." Valentina no pudo evitarlo y se inclinó para besarla.

"Te amo."

"Solo me quieres por mis vestidos." Le dijo con una sonrisa traviesa.

"No voy a negarlo." La besó de nuevo. Era increíble como después de tantos meses se seguía sintiendo como el primer día. Como si pudiera estar besándola por el resto de su vida.  

Notó una vibración en su bolsillo y se separó de ella con un suspiro. La estaba llamando un número desconocido. 

"Vuelvo en un segundo." Les dijo mientras se levantaba y se iba hasta la entrada del restaurante para tomar la llamada.

"¿Sí?"

_"¿Valentina Carvajal?"_

"Si, soy yo."

_"Hola, le llamamos desde el departamento de reclamaciones de Soulmater, hace un año nos llamó para comentarnos que había habido un error. Querríamos saber si sigue pensando lo mismo. Nuestras política de devoluciones le garantiza el..."_

"No hubo ningún error." Miró hacia donde estaba sentada Juliana. "No quiero la devolución, gracias." 

_"¿Entendemos entonces que encontró a su alma gemela?"_

"Sí y también encontré mucho más."

 

_Se encontró a sí misma._


End file.
